kindafunnyvidsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Conversation With Colin
"Sometimes Colin says crazy stuff, so every Tuesday and Thursday, I(Greg) reach into my topic pile, pick one up, toss it at him(Colin) and we talk it out." A Conversation With Colin was the first show on the GameOverGreggy YouTube channel. The show debuted on August 26, 2012. The first episode was the fourth video ever uploaded on the channel. The show is hosted by Greg Miller. Colin Moriarty is the eponymous guest of the show and provides weird and crazy viewpoints on random topics in Greg's topic pile. This show would eventually lead to Nick Scarpino & Tim Gettys' involvement in the formation of Kinda Funny. Tim and Nick initially work on the production of the show from behind the camera and still work on the show in the latest season. Production The original schedule of the show is that each episodes would be live on Tuesdays and Thursdays of every week of the season. The schedule changes to every Wednesday of the week for the fifth season. The title card (shown on the right) only changes once throughout the run of the show. The show originally opened with quotable snippet of the show, then followed with the title card with one note. The fifth season changed the title card (shown on the top of the page) by animating the title of the show with a music overlay. The fifth season also changed the location of the recording from their house to a bar in San Francisco. The show originally ended with the fourth season due to time restraint, attributed to their jobs at IGN, The GameOverGreggy Show, Oreo Oration, and Gregway. In September 2014, the original GameOverGreggy YouTube channel transitioned into Kinda Funny, alongside the launch of the Patreon subscription service for Kinda Funny. The production of a fifth season was added into Kinda Funny's Patreon page as a Patreon Milestone because of fan demands. The fifth season was also planned to be the last season of the show, but once again the fans rallied against the cancellation. A few weeks after the fifth season premieres, it was revealed that A Conversation With Colin would live on. As of March 25, 2015, 115 episode of A Conversation with Colin has been uploaded, excluding the exclusive Patreon episode. It was on the fifth season. The show is currently on an indefinite hiatus until further notice. Guests The show almost never had guests due to the show's focus on insights from Colin Moriarty. Sometimes, Tim Gettys or Nick Scarpino talked behind the camera, either to react to Colin's answer or to direct Greg and Colin. Regardless, the show had been crashed by two people, Brian Altano and Tim Gettys. Brian Altano appeared on the show, pushing Greg out of the shot, to host the Mighty Ducks topic. Tim had once vetoed the topic selection to talk about the crazy tales of Nick Scarpino. Season Guide (1)Season 2 Announcement video (2)Exclusive Patreon episode Episode Guide Category:Kinda Funny Shows Category:Pre-2015 Lineup